Stuck Like Glue
by mmlove88
Summary: A short story about how a four year old and some super glue can remind you where you belong. Canon until 7x07, AUish after; there is no Baby-Sloan!
1. Sometimes I Call It Wrong

A/N: This takes place immediately following the SeaTac break up in Season 7. The rest of the season 7 does not happen, there is not Baby-Sloan (thank Jesus)

**Chapter 1 : Sometimes I Call It Wrong**

She didn't have to make it to Africa; it took her as long as her flight to New York to figure out that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. If she was honest with herself she knew she was wrong the minute the words, "It's already over," left her mouth. Arizona Robbins did not often admit defeat. She very rarely admitted when her choices were less than right; but Callie Torres continued to have that effect on her. Callie continued to skew everything Arizona thought she knew about herself and how she wanted to live her life. The five hour flight from SeaTac to JFK on the first leg of her –_their_- trip to Africa solidified that point. The seat next to her was not supposed to be empty; but it was and it was her fault. And she was wrong.

* * *

><p>It took Callie about three minutes to break down after watching Arizona completely walk away. She couldn't reconcile how yet another person –<em>no, not just any person, the one; because Arizona was supposed to be it, THE ONE, the love of her life<em>- could just leave here standing there with no explanation.

A frantic call to Teddy –_not Mark, because Teddy wouldn't pry_- and box of tissues later, Callie finally passed out on Teddy's couch out of sheer exhaustion. Teddy carefully covered her with a blanket, quietly cleaned up the tissues and sent a quick text.

_To: Arizona_

_Care to explain to me why your girlfriend is a crying mess on my couch? Where are you? Why aren't you on your way to Africa TOGETHER! _

* * *

><p>Stepping off the plane in New York, Arizona checked her phone for any communications from Seattle. She was expecting an angry voice-mail from Mark. She deserved it, she knew she did. She was hoping for something from Callie; even a desperate call for her to come home where she belonged. She knew that now; no matter where Callie was, that's where she belonged. The text she received from Teddy was far from what she was expecting. But she was almost thankful that Callie called Teddy; at least she wouldn't have to deal with Mark yet, at least she'd know where to find Callie when she was finally able to get back to Seattle, which she hoped would be just as soon as she got to New York.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 2:00 AM and Callie awoke to loud banging. At first she was disoriented and forgot where she was and how she had gotten there, and then she remembered. "It's already over," and the love of her life walking away. Picking up her phone to see what time it was, Callie was surprised to know that she'd slept for almost ten hours; she must have been exhausted. The banging on the door and Teddy racing into the living quickly brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality.<p>

As Teddy swung the door open to quiet the banging both women's jaws dropped to the floor at the sight in front of them. Arizona stood on the other side of the doorway, eyes red from sleep deprivation and crying with brokenness written all over her face.

Teddy managed to remove herself from her sleep filled haze and began looking back and forth between the other two women. She wasn't sure what she'd expect to find written in their eyes but she could almost swear she saw hope. Realizing her presence was not needed she cleared her throat and excused herself.

"I'll let you two…talk, or whatever. Help yourselves to water, coffee, beer; and I guess, let me know if you need anything." Teddy said before retreating back to her bedroom.

Silence filled the room until Arizona finally found the strength to move closer to Callie.

"Arizona, what are you doing here? You should be halfway to Malawi by now."

"Callie, can we sit? Can we talk? I'm such an idiot." Arizona pleaded.

Reading the desperation on Arizona's face and knowing that she was still helpless against Arizona needing her, for anything really, Callie slowly backed up to the couch and braced herself for what was coming next. Her brain quickly caught up. Arizona had broken up with her in an airport, right before boarding their first flight on a slew of them from Seattle to Malawi, for one of the biggest achievements in a surgeon's career. And Callie left SeaTac. And Arizona got on that plane, about twelve hours ago. But here she was standing in Teddy's living room.

Arizona quickly moved to sit next to-_but not too close to Callie_- on the couch.

"Before you ask, because I know you want to, I can see it on your face; I knew I was wrong the minute I walked away from you. Teddy text me sometime after you called her and basically reminded me I was an idiot. As soon as I could I was on the next plane home."

"Arizona.."

"Callie, please just let me say this. I've spent ten hours on airplanes today after making the biggest mistake of my life and I'm really, really, really not okay with any of that but I just need you to let me say this." Arizona pleaded.

"Okay." Callie says and slowly takes Arizona's hand to assure her that she's really listening.

"I keep doing this wrong. I keep messing us up, because I'm never thinking about us together. I'm always thinking about us individually. In the beginning I was selfish and I was thinking about me, and how much you could hurt me because you were a 'newborn' and I almost let you slip away. And then with the baby thing, I was thinking about me, and how much I didn't see that for me, and I let you slip away. And today or I guess yesterday, I was thinking about you and how unfair it was for me to expect you to put your whole life on hold for me, and I walked away. And I was wrong, every single time. And you know I hate to admit when I call things wrong," Arizona smiles a little when she sees Callie roll her eyes.

"Calliope, this whole time, I've been thinking about how you affected my life, and how I affected yours; but I've very rarely thought about it as _our_ life. And while I was seeing me and you in this relationship, you were seeing us. Walking away from you opened my eyes. I realized you weren't putting your life on hold for me; you were doing it for _us_. And you're like this enigma that keeps happening to me over and over and makes me rethink all the things I thought I always wanted and needed because none of it really matters if I don't have you to share it with me." Arizona stops to take a breath and wipes away tears that have trailed down Callie's face. "Calliope, you're everything I need in my life. Crap, sorry. There I go again; you're everything I need in _our _life. And I really hope that it didn't take me too long to realize that and that you still love me enough to try to make this work."

Arizona drops her head to remove herself from the depths of Callie's stare, fearing that their twelve or so hours apart may have changed everything, and that her being back won't matter because she left. She left Callie, like so many people had before her.

Callie tightens her grips on Arizona's hands and causes the blonde to look up. All she can see in Callie's eyes is love and hope.

"Arizona, I don't have anything to say that can nearly compete with the Gettysburg Address you just gave me," Callie chuckles a little. Arizona drops her head again, thinking that Callie's joke was a way of dismissing the heartfelt apology she just gave. Callie lifts Arizona's chin so their eyes meet again. "Hey, sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Com'on most of our talks are you giving speeches, but it's cute and I love it, okay?" Arizona nods. "Okay, so what I was going to say was…" Callie was cut off by Arizona breaking down. She quickly pulled the blonde into her arms and held her.

"Baby, it's okay. We're here, together. We're going to be okay," she whispered into Arizona's ear.

"We are. Okay. Calliope, I love you." Arizona says so low that Callie might have missed it if they hadn't been so close.

Callie repositioned them so they were laying on the couch together, placed a light kiss on Arizona's forehead and whispered, "I love you too," before they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Our Baby

**Chapter 2: Our Baby **

Malawi was a long three years for both of them; because they did decide to make that trip _together; _and Arizona was quickly learning that's how she'd want to spend the rest of her life: together with Calliope Torres. The work they did in Malawi was great, and the lives they saved that would not have been saved without them were innumerable. But Callie and Arizona were ready to go home. They were tired of stolen glances and quick kisses in the storage room. Callie was tired of not being able to hold Arizona's hand. And Arizona was tired of not being able to tell the world that the stunning Latina was _hers; _although Callie didn't mind going home on the nights when someone had approached her. She really liked jealous Arizona because jealous Arizona always made quick work of reminding Callie that she was in fact hers. But they were ready to be home.

Mark and Lexie had gotten everything ready for them at their apartment after the sub-letters moved out and the two women could not have been happier to return to their space, just as they had left it.

* * *

><p>"Baby, I'm so glad you thought to get a rental car instead of having anyone pick us up, because right now I don't want to see or talk or tell anyone anything. I just want to go to bed." Callie half-whined when they walked in the door.<p>

"You don't think Mark's Spidey-senses are going to go off and he's going to know we're here?"

"I told him we weren't coming home until the day after tomorrow. I wanted a few days here with just you." Callie said, taking Arizona in her arms just outside of their bedroom.

"Callie, you've been with just me for a little over three years, you don't miss him?"

"Well of course I miss him, but I also spent three years not being able to this," Callie places kisses along Arizona's neck and jaw finally landing on her lips, "whenever I wanted."

"Touché."Arizona says, sliding her hands down Callie's back, resting them finally on her ass.

"Arizona, I love you. And I love making love to you, but I think we both just need to sleep. Is that okay, baby?" Callie quietly asks, still locked tightly in Arizona's embrace.

"For the record, you started it. And yeah, we can just sleep; but you better believe you'll be making it up to me later."

"I can do that. Now get your cute butt in the bed so we can get some sleep." Callie says, placing one more kiss on Arizona's lips.

* * *

><p>After a perfect night's sleep, Callie wakes up to light kisses all over her face, and Arizona giggling.<p>

"Good morning beautiful," Arizona whispers once Callie finally opens her eyes.

"Hi." Callie says placing a lingering kiss on Arizona's lips, causing the blonde's mega-watt smile to take over her face. "I know you're glad to be home, and that last night was the first pager free night in a long time, but what's going on in that pretty little head of yours because that can't just be it."

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Uh-oh."

"Calliope, hush. You can't ask me and then take it back when I try to tell you."

"You're right go ahead." Callie says, adjusting position a little so the two are lying sideways facing each other.

Taking Callie's hand in her own, Arizona tries to find the words to explain the dreams she just had. "I know that the past few years we've been talking about a baby, and I guess we'd both always just assumed you'd carry it, based on my little, you know, not ever wanting to do that thing. But Calliope, I just had the most amazing dream about our baby, and she was a little mini-me; blonde hair and blue eyes, and you were chasing her around the yard, and she was giggling and you looked complete, like you'd never need anything else in life, and it was perfect. It was beautiful."

"Baby, I can carry _your_ baby."

"I know, I know," Arizona say, "but I guess, what I was thinking was, I don't want to miss out on any part of it. And my biological clock is ticking a little faster than yours, and we did wait three years in Africa not having a baby, and I guess what I'm saying is," Arizona takes a deep breath, "Calliope Torres, can I have your baby?"

"I'm confused. You want a mini-you, but you want to carry my baby? That doesn't make any sense."

"I might need coffee." Arizona giggles, "Let me try that again. I want to carry your baby now, I want our first baby to be your baby, and I want to carry it. That way you can carry my baby, and then maybe rest of them?"

"What, you think I'm some baby making machine?"

"If two women could actually conceive a baby, I'd definitely say you're a baby making machine. You're fantastic in the sack." Arizona says with a wink.

"You know, you're lucky you're so damn cute because if not-" Callie doesn't get to finish because she's cut off by Arizona's lips on hers. The two roll around the bed in a passionate kiss until oxygen is necessary. With Arizona beneath her, Callie props herself up with a hand on either side of Arizona's shoulders; she places one more kiss on Arizona's lips before finishing; "of course you can carry my baby. I'd love that."


	3. Ten Kids

**Chapter 3: Ten Kids**

It was that easy for both of them. They quickly got back to work, readjusted to life in Seattle, and found a donor; within three months Arizona was pregnant with Callie's baby. The pregnancy was as smooth as could be expected at Arizona's age. They had ups and downs and disagreements about names and color schemes but most of the time, pregnancy hormones or not, Arizona remembered they were in it together, and nursery wall colors didn't really matter all that much.

Almost a year to the date of their arrival back in Seattle Arizona gave birth to a beautiful, slightly dark skinned baby girl with a really health set of lungs and dark curls just like her Mami. Callie and Arizona finally decided on a name days before and Arden Christiana Robbins-Torres was perfect.

Arizona and Callie spent the next few months finding the perfect house to continue to raise their family in; big but not too big, with a back yard for their kids to play in; a master suite that they could treat each other like queens in. And almost as soon as they were settled, Arizona went back to work and they found a very happy balance between work and their family. The managed to get individual time in with Arden, while managing time the three of them could spend together, and though they were fewer than the former, they did still manage time for just them.

* * *

><p>"Mama! Mama, Maaa Maaa!" three year old Arden yelled from her play room.<p>

"What baby?" Arizona half-yelled as she ran into the play room, afraid of what was making her little-Latina-love scream her head off.

"Mama!" Arden chuckles when she sees the look on her Mama's face, "Oh, hi Mama."

"Arden, baby, don't yell like that unless there's something wrong okay, sweetie," Arizona says sitting on the floor and cupping Arden's face in her hand. "You scared Mama, I thought something was wrong."

"Something is wong, Mama." Arizona gives Arden her best you-better-have-an-explanation look before her three year old continues. "Mama, why don't I have a little bwoder or sifster like you and Mami did? I don't want to be an only. Can't we pwease have another baby?"

Arizona giggles a little her daughter. "Baby, that's something Mami and I have to talk about, okay? It's a big decision and it's something we don't want to be wrong about."

"Mamiiiiii!" Arden screams, as she gets up and runs to Callie who had just entered the room.

"Hi baby," Callie says picking Arden up, "What did Mama tell you about inside voices?"

"Sorry Ma'am." Arden says quietly.

"Thank you," Callie and Arizona say in unison. Arizona stands and walks over to her best girls.

"Hi baby," Callie says now to Arizona, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hi." Arizona replies, her smile growing wider by the minute. She takes Arden from Callie and places her back in front of her toys on the floor. "Arden, why don't you play for a few more minutes and then wash your hands for dinner, okay?"

"Otay!" Arden shouts. "Sorry ma'am; inside voice."

Callie and Arizona both shake their heads as they leave the room hand in hand and head to the kitchen.

"So Cal, guess what Arden asked me today," Arizona says while preparing a salad. Callie, unable to read Arizona's eyes with her back turned can only tell by how hesitant her voice sounded that this wasn't a throw away question. Getting no answer, Arizona stops prepping the salad and turns to her. She sees the apprehension on Callie's face but continues anyway. "Calliope, she asked me when we were going to have another baby."

"She what?"

"She said she doesn't want to be 'an only,' I guess she meant only child. And said that it wasn't fair that I had a 'bwoder' and you have a 'sifster'." Arizona explained.

"Well at least her s sound is getting a little better…" Callie joked.

"Calliope, this is serious, maybe she's right. What have we been waiting for? We're not getting any younger."

"I know, but can we talk about it later, I have a feeling there are little ears in the vicinity." Just then Arden rounds the corner a little too quickly for her Mami's liking.

"Arden, what did Mami tell you about running in the house?"

"Not to. Sorry Mami. What is vin-cin-ity?" Arden asks. Callie gives Arizona her told-you-so eyes before setting the last of their dinner on the table.

"Mama, is vin-cin-ity something big you have to ask Mami about like our new baby?"

"Arden, I told you earlier, Mami and I have to talk about a new baby. When we make a decision we'll let you know, but until then I don't want any more questions about it, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Arden says quietly.

"And Arden baby," Arizona says kneeling down next to her chair, "We need you to be okay if we decide not to have another baby, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Arden responds with sad eyes that match her Mami's.

Dinner passed quietly; baby thoughts filling the air around everyone. Arizona and Callie both consumed with questions as to how their lives had brought them so far without ever talking about another. If they were honest with themselves, they'd both say they were just so busy with Arden that another baby was never factored in. But honestly, they also both worried that the other had changed their mind. Callie was so afraid that Arizona meant what she said to Arden about them not having another. And Arizona was petrified that Callie wasn't excited by her earlier announcement.

Arden was quiet the rest of the night, afraid that if her Mama and Mami decided not to have a baby it was because she was being bold, and she promised herself she'd try to be good-er.

Having put Arden to bed a little early, Callie met Arizona in their bedroom and slowly climbed onto their bed sitting next to her.

"Arizona, can we talk now… about the baby."

"Calliope, do you not want another baby?" Arizona asks, looking up from her book.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know; you just seemed so… so nonchalant about it earlier. I thought you'd be excited about it."

"Are you excited about it?" Callie asks her, ignoring her inquisition; honestly, she'd just been caught off guard earlier. She hadn't processed it yet, another baby.

"I am, Calliope. I really am." Arizona responds slowly, afraid that it was the wrong answer.

"You are?"

"I think life just happened to us. More kids was always the plan, wasn't it? I mean we may not be able to carry the rest of our kids, I mean we aren't spring chickens anymore, but I definitely want at least one more baby with you Callie. You changed my life, changed my dreams. I want this; I don't want us to have 'an only'." Callie chuckles at Arizona quoting their three year old daughter.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Arizona asks apprehensively.

"Yeah, I mean you promised me ten, but two will be a nice start," Arizona rolls her eyes at Callie's obvious inability to have a serious moment. "Hey, listen," Callie says grabbing Arizona's hand to tell her she really was listening, "I would love to have your baby, if that's still the plan, and if we both decide after this one that there are more in the cards, we'll talk about it, okay? Instead of waiting three years between each so we're 80 and still popping them out?"

"Okay. Yes. Calliope, I would love it if you would have my baby."

"Same donor?" Callie asks.

"Obviously." Arizona agrees.

"Don't start with the baby name thing until you knock me up though, because I can't handle that argument tonight." Callie teases.

"Why don't we just use the name you picked out if it's a girl since Arden was my pick originally?"

"Cadence."

"Cadence; and if it's a boy we'll name him Mark." Arizona says.

"What?" Callie chokes out.

"Nothing, it was a joke. You were being such a comedian earlier I felt like I needed to add some humor to the equation."

"Not a funny joke though, he would like that way too much." Callie admits.

"I might name my baby Mark if our lives depended on it, otherwise, hell no."

"Your baby?" Callie says, mocking offended.

"Our baby." Arizona corrects.

"Our baby," Callie reiterates before placing a kiss on her wife's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope.


	4. No

**Chapter 4: No**

The first time they got lucky. Mrs. and Mrs. Robbins-Torres had been blessed with Arden. They got pregnant very quickly and there were very few complications. Someone somewhere was bound and determined to make that not the case again.

The first eight months of trying to have their second baby were much like the three leading up to Arden's conception; full of want and need, sexy hidden glances, laughter, and love. But as the months progressed, each 'not pregnant' ticked away at their perfect happy dream. Sometime after eight months of trying to make a baby together, Callie and Arizona started going through the motions. Arizona stopped looking at Callie like she couldn't wait to create new life with her, and Callie –who was always willing to make love to her wife- wasn't feeling very sexy or desired anymore. And so the baby-making became routine; a little foreplay with and eventual at home insemination, and the hope that this time it would finally stick.

But it didn't happen like that. And they were both getting so tired of the 'no's.' Callie would cry, and Arizona would comfort her, and then they'd try again. Callie blamed her body, Arizona blamed her egg, and somehow the idea that maybe it wasn't meant to be was plastered in both of their brains.

* * *

><p>Arizona and Callie sat on the ledge of the tub in their master bathroom, waiting for results of a pregnancy test for what felt like the millionth time. Arizona was thankful that Arden was at a play-date because she was expecting another no, and she needed them to stop if it was; she needed them to stop bickering, to stop crying, to stop being sad and disappointed and resentful of the life they were trying so hard to create because they were missing out on the one they were supposed to be having. She thought her words might break Callie's heart, but she didn't know another way.<p>

"Calliope," Arizona started, with her eyes closed and her right hand slowly placing itself over her wife's left, "if this is a 'no,' I need us to stop. We have to take a break with this. I can't really stand what it's doing to us-" Arizona was cut off by the timer going off, but neither of them moved. The air in the room had gotten heavier and the ball was in Callie's court, should she let her wife make peace or check the stick that she was sure was a 'no' as well.

Callie let out a loud sigh and squeezed Arizona's hand, a quiet gesture asking her to please continue, knowing that her wife's words were loaded but that she needed to say them, especially if that little white stick was negative. Arizona finally opened her eyes and turned to her wife.

"Cal, I love you with all of my heart, and I know you know that but I can't handle more 'no's.' I love our life and I know that we talked about more kids but maybe this isn't how we were meant to do this. I bullied you into letting me have Arden first, I took your dream and now," she sighs, "now we're having so much trouble. Maybe it's because we waited so long, maybe it's my eggs, maybe it's a hundred other reasons, but I'm taking away your dream. And I can't keep doing that. I need us to go back to happy, sexy, baby making and not desperate, sad, trying."

Callie moves her eye from her wife's gaze, trying to comprehend the words she'd just spoken.

"It was our dream, wasn't it?" she asks.

"What?"

"Arizona, it was our dream; the house, the marriage, the babies. You're not taking away my dream, your taking away our dream." Callie says with tears running down her face. "Are you saying you don't want me to have your baby, or that you don't want to have more babies with me?" Callie pleaded, brown eyes finally meeting equally teary blue ones.

"Neither Calliope, neither." Arizona replied, "I just need a break; I want to make love to my wife without the disappointment that follows from a negative test, I want to meet you the on call room to make out before lunch instead of holding you while you're crying because we haven't gotten pregnant yet. Can't you see the toll it's taking on you, on us? Even Arden can tell something is wrong."

"Baby, I love you." Arizona continued, "I. Love. You. And I want this, I really, really do, but if that stick over there is negative, I need us to not try next month, is that okay?" Arizona asked, her blue eyes begging brown to feel the same, but finding no solace.

When Callie looked away, Arizona retreated; she'd said her peace and she knew her wife really heard her, evident by the tear tracks streaming down her face. And leaving the room solidified her point, the trying was breaking them; a year ago, Arizona would have held Callie while she cried. Today, she is not only the reason Callie is crying but has no comfort to offer her wife.

It was an hour later when Callie finally got up of the ledge of the tub to look at the test, and it was almost poetic the way the words 'not pregnant' mocked her; the final nail in the coffin, the part in Romeo and Juliet where you find out they'd done it all for nothing; but her life wasn't really over in that moment and she knew that, somewhere under the weight of the last twelve months and her wife's confessions she knew that. And so they'd wait, and they'd try again soon, and they'd get their dream; at least she could hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not really a fan of these so I'll make this short. What's the point of negative reviews? This is fanFICTION, its an outlet, its where people like me who get silly ideas share them with wonderful people like you; that being said, I maintain that this story is IN PROGRESS, and maybe my summary doesn't make sense yet, but it will. Furthermore, if you don't like it, don't look at it. **

**But for all those of you that do like it, please let me know what you think. The story is in my head, so I get where I'm going. Lol  
><strong>


	5. Flash

**Chapter 5. Flash**

About a week after their last negative test, Arizona decided she needed to break the ice again; she needed to do something to bring the sexy back, something to remind her wife why they fell in love and why they both needed to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

><p>Arizona started at work, pleading the Chief for her and Callie to both have two uninterrupted, pager free days off. It was a hefty request, but who was he kidding, she was Mrs. Arizona Robbins-Torres, with dimples to die for, and very few people had been known to endure those dimples and not cave.<p>

Walking away from the Chief with a little extra bounce in her step, Arizona literally ran into the person she was looking for.

"Oh My God! Teddy. I'm sorry. I was sort of in la-la land, but I'm glad it was you I knocked over," Arizona said as she helped her best friend off the floor, "I need a favor."

"First you barrel into me like a bat out of hell and now you want favors? This better be really enticing…" Teddy joked.

"How about a weekend with your favorite 'almost-four' year old?" Arizona smiled, again putting the Robbins dimples on display.

"You need me to baby sit?"

"Please, please, please. Callie and I have been such a mess recently and I just want to do something nice for her, for us; we just need a little us time."

"Maybe it's the seven year itch…" Teddy offered.

"Teddy, you're a doctor, you know how to do math. Arden's almost four, we were in Africa for three years; there's seven years already. Next year we'll have been together for ten years. Try again." Arizona pleads, her eyes showing her sincerity.

"Arizona, of course I'll watch my god-daughter, you know I love my time with her, I was just giving you a hard time. Are you sure you guys are okay?"

"I think it's just all this trying for a new baby, we've gotten so many no's and it's all Callie has wanted for so long." Arizona trails off, not wanting to rehash her previous talk with Callie.

"It's not all she wants. She has you and Arden and she love you both very much, I think she just wants more of that." Teddy justifies, "But yes I will be glad to take Arden, where and when?"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Arizona creeps into Arden's playroom and watches her and Mr. Bear have a full conversation about chocolate chip cookies. Her heart melts a little at the sincerity of her "almost-four" year old.<p>

Walking over slowly, Arizona sits down at one of the very tiny chairs at Arden's play set.

"Hi Mama."

"Hey baby, how's Mr. Bear?"

"Good Mama, but he says he like peanut butter cookies butter than chocolate chip and I think he might be loco."

"Arden baby, it's okay if Mr. Bear, or anyone else doesn't always like the same things you like. It just means you're different. And that makes you special." Arden continues to eat her cookies and drink her milk not really listening to her Mama anymore.

"Arden, how would you like to spend the weekend with Aunt Teddy?"

"Really Mama?

"Yep. Aunt Teddy and Uncle Henry and Cousin Kyle said it's been too long since you spent time with them. And Mami and I are going to be busy with an extra special surprise, but you can't tell her about it okay?"

"But I'm not a'posed to lie, Mama."

"Surprises aren't lies, they're like secrets but better, because surprises mean that the person you're keeping them from gets something really special after you do tell them. And Mama wants to give Mami something really super special, so can you keep it a secret for Mama?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thank you, baby."

"Mama, are you going to give Mami my baby?" Arden asks.

Arizona closes her eyes for a minute to try to figure out how to explain to her almost-four year old that they're trying. "Baby, Mami and I are trying really hard to make a baby; but sometimes it takes a long time. Don't worry; we aren't going to stop trying. Now finish your cookies and then wash up, Mami should be home any minute." With that, Arizona got up to the kitchen for a drink. Turning the corner she, for the second time today, ran directly into the person she was looking for.

"Woah there, Flash. Slow down." Callie joked.

"Sorry baby. How much of that did you just hear?" Arizona asked, worried that her surprise had just been foiled.

"Just the part where you told our daughter that we weren't going to stop trying." Callie replied with a smile of her face, enveloping her with in her arms. With her lips next to Arizona's ears she whispers, "I love you."

After dinner, and bath time, and play time, Arizona and Callie finally got Arden to bed. After grabbing a glass of wine for she and her wife, Arizona met Callie in the living room. Putting both the glasses down, she took her normal spot, on Callie's lap. After a few minutes they fell into their normal routine. Arizona was playing with Callie's hair while, Callie slowly traced patterns on her wife's thigh.

Turning away from the TV, Arizona placed a chaste kiss on Callie's neck, just below her ear. Callie turned to meet her gaze.

"I have a surprise for you," Arizona confessed.

"You do, huh? Is that why all my surgeries for tomorrow have been pushed back?"

"Yep. You and I have two uninterrupted, pager free days." Arizona stated.

"Arizona Robbins-Torres, did you use your dimples on the Chief?"

"Maybe," Arizona shrugged.

"Thank you," Callie responded placing a quick kiss on her wife's lips, "I'm assuming you're not going to tell me what else we're doing until it happens, so I'm not going to ask, but thank you in advance. You really meant it when you said you wanted us to get back to being love-sick, didn't you?"

"I did, I do. I love you so much. I never want you to forget that."

"I know. I love you too." Callie replied. "Now let's go to bed so I can have my surprise when I wake up!"

"I think you're more excited than our three year old."

"Arizona, she's 'almost-four'" Callie giggled, quoting her daughter.

"And how could I forget? She reminds me daily. There are 43 days until her birthday. But enough about her take me to bed."

"Yes ma'am." Callie replies, standing up from her position on the couch, with her arm stiff wrapped firmly around her wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a couple people ask me about how they were creating this baby. Sorry if it doesn't make sense, I really wasn't even thinking about it the logistics. I know nothing about actual baby making. I have a degree in Marketing, I know about value-added and competitive advantages and SWOT analysis. Lol. Anyway, for the sake of moving forward, I'm going to keep it as is. Wouldn't it be nice if two ladies could make a baby the old fashion way? Hmph. A girl can dream. **


	6. Surprise

**Insert A/N about how sorry I am that I haven't posted in forever. I hate reading them so I refuse to write one. Second to last Chapter. Hopefully I'll get to that soon... no promises :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 6 Surprise <strong>

43 days came and went. Supermoms Arizona and Callie Robbins-Torres had planned what they hoped to be the 'best surprise party ever.' They prayed that Arden would believe that Mami and Mama had to work and that a trip to the zoo with Aunt Teddy would distract her. Suffice to say, it was not easy convincing a four year old that there wasn't going to be a party…

* * *

><p>"Mama! Ma Ma! Maaaa Maaaa!" Arden yelled running up the steps.<p>

Arizona, frantically ran to meet her screaming daughter, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Mama, Mami needs crackers. She's downstairs and her has a tummy ache again and I can't reach the crackers." Arden explained.

"She has, baby, not her has." Arizona corrected.

"She has, okay Mama. Please help me get Mami some crackers."

"Okay baby, but don't scream like that in the house."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Thank you."

After taking Arden downstairs and riffling through the pantry for crackers -which were probably stale because they only kept them around for when Arden had a stomach bug-Arizona sent Arden back to her play room to clean up before Teddy got there to take her to the zoo, and went in search of her wife.

Finding her in the downstairs guest bathroom surprised her. They almost never used this room.

"Hey Babe, what are you doing all the way down here?" Arizona asked, somewhat rhetorically, "Arden said you had a tummy ache and I should come bring you crackers."

"Yeah, sorry," Callie replied sheepishly, still propped up against the tub, "I just didn't want to get in your way upstairs. I'm all gross and stuff and I know you deal with enough of this at work that I just-"

"Stop." Arizona interrupted. "That's a lie and we both know it. I'm your wife. I've seen you throw up before, as well as everything else. How long have you been feeling 'gross and stuff,'? Arden said you were sick again; meaning you've been sick before this and didn't tell me…"

"Arizona, its nothing. It might just be a food thing. Maybe I'm becoming lactose intolerant. That can develop at any age…"

"Well do you want to get it checked out? I hate thinking about you staying sick. I know how much you hate throwing up." Arizona basically pleaded with her wife.

"Maybe on Monday, okay? I just I don't want to ruin today for Arden."

"Okay, but Cal, how long have you been getting sick?"

"The last week or so, I guess." Callie stated. "I've been trying to figure out what I've been eating that might be causing the problem, but you and Arden are fine; Mark's fine…"

"And is it at any particular time of day?" Arizona prodded.

"Are you doctoring me right now? Stop it, I don't feel good. I just need you to be my wife and take care of me." Callie begged.

"I am wife-ing you. But I also happen to be a doctor and if I can help make you better than I'm going to try." Arizona said, giving Callie one of her best dimpled smiles. "Now, when have you been getting sick?"

"Mid-afternoon I guess. I almost got sick in the OR yesterday. It was terrible. This is the first time I've gotten sick in the morning."

After a few moments of silence, Callie looked over at her wife, hearing the gears in her head turning.

"Baby, what are you thinking? What could it be? I mean, obviously I'm a doctor too and I haven't come up with anything definitive."

"I need to go to the store."

"What? I know. I thought we were going to go when Teddy got Arden for the last minute stuff for the P-A-R-T-Y."

"No, I need to go. Now." Arizona got up and kissed Callie on the forehead. "I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too?" Callie replied, "Bye?"

Callie remained on the floor in a daze trying to figure out what had been so urgent, but still too exhausted to get up. Minutes later, the tornado they call their daughter scampered into to keep her company as her Mama had asked her too.

"Are you okay Mami?"

"I'm going to be sweetheart. Mami's gotta go to work later and then tomorrow we're going to have cake because some very special girl had a birthday today, do you think she's excited?"

"Yes! Yes her is! I am, Mami!"

"She is, baby." Callie corrected and Arden groaned. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry ma'am."

"Thank you. Now where do you think your Mama ran off to, huh?"

"I don't know. Maybe the circus?" Arden stated with a smile just like Arizona's, however impossible that was.

"I'm back. I'm back," Arizona replied hastily as she all but ran into the bathroom.

"You're back. And what was so important that you ran out of here like that?"

Arizona looked back and forth between her daughter and her wife, "Arden, I need to talk to Mami. Go make sure **all** your toys are cleaned up or no cake tomorrow." With a pout Arden returned to her play room to pick up, again.

"Cal, I have a theory. And you're going to think I'm crazy," Arizona started before her wife cut her off.

"Seriously, what Arizona? Just get to it." Callie snapped.

"I think you're pregnant." Arizona rushed out.

"What? You think I'm what? How could you even say that? You were there for the last big fat 'NO'?" As she continued her anger level rose, "We haven't tried again since then and don't even think for a minute that I've been with someone else. How could you think or feel or say any of those things?"

"Wow. Stop. Calm down. First of all, I would kick your ass if you ever slept with anyone else, male or female. Second, maybe that test was a false negative. Callie, we're doctors we see those all the time. We're obviously idiots for not thinking this before. Think about it. You've been getting sick recently; we haven't had sex in over two weeks and-"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, it's been 15 days. I wrote it on my calendar."

"You did what?"

"Callie, we don't not have sex. We have sex. We have sex a lot. And it's great. And the past two months or so, it's been a lot less frequent; for one reason or another. But it has in fact been 15 days since you let me touch you."

"I still can't believe you wrote it on your calendar. What'd you write, 'my wife finally put out'?" Callie asks, anger still lacing her words.

"No, I wrote 'pound cake'. I pounded your cake, you _really_ pounded mine. It was great pound-caking." Arizona smiled, recalling their on-call room tryst. She looked up at Callie who was smiling for the first time since her hasty return.

"And the last and final reason I'm pretty sure you're pregnant, and you're going to be pissed at me for saying this but remember I love you, and you're gorgeous and I want to have a million of your babies"

"Spit it out Robbins…"

"Hey! That's Robbins-Torres to you!" Arizona said mock-offended. But her smile was greeted by a glare so she continued, "Okay, so, you've been really moody recently; REALLY moody. You snap at me constantly. You snapped at Arden yesterday for basically no reason. You cried while we were watching Army Wives the other night…"

"It was an emotional episode. What if Denise hadn't woken up?"

"No. My hardcore, badass, rock star, goddess-with-a-scalpel wife does not cry during Lifetime series'. That's my job."

"You forgot 'hot'." Callie replied. "Hot, hardcore, badass, rock star, goddess-with-a-scalpel wife."

"You are hot, and all those other things, but now I want you to pee on a stick for me, because I think that I might have knocked you up and I just want to be sure." Arizona smiled back at Callie.

"For the record, I think you're nuts, but you better be right because if not you just called me moody and frigid."

"I am right, I can feel it." Arizona stated, pulling Callie from her position on the floor. "And you're going to look super sexy carrying my baby." Callie captured Arizona tightly in her arms and held her there for a minute.

"I really hope you're right baby, but if you're not I want to start trying again. I can't wait to have your baby."

"I right, I'm always right." Arizona replied, giving Callie a quick peck on the cheek, "Now spread 'em Torres, I need this stick to turn blue."

"That's Robbins-Torres to you!" Callie replied cheekily before taking the test from Arizona.

"I'm just going to go check on Arden. Teddy should be here soon. Don't look at it without me."

"I won't," Callie promised, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callie rejoined Arizona and Arden in the living room to wait for Teddy. Both women were anxious about that little stick on the sink in the bathroom they never used, but wanted to wait until they were alone to look at it. Positive or negative, they both needed the other. So when Aunt Teddy came, they both gave Arden a goodbye hug and kiss with the promise to be home before she woke up the next day. She had been gone a full minute, sixty long seconds, before Arizona finally broke the silence.

"Let's go see if we made a baby…" They walked hand in hand to the bathroom and with batted breath finally picked up that little white stick.

It was Callie who finally removed that case, hopeful that her wife really was always right; her wife, who was now staring at the floor like it held some sort of mystery.

"Baby," Callie's voice finally drew Arizona's eyes to her own, "We did it. It's positive. We're actually pregnant!"

"We did it! I told you I was right!" Arizona rejoiced. Callie just laughed at her wife. Dropping the stick on the vanity, she once again enveloped her wife in her arms and kissed her harder than she had in a long time. They were going to have a baby. She was going to have her wife's baby. Few things in life had felt like this.

"I want to get a blood test done."

"Okay?"

"Well apparently these things have been wrong before," Callie clarified, "I just want to be sure."

"Okay. And call Addison."

"To tell her the news obviously, but is there some other reason, you look worried."

"I just mean, we didn't know you were pregnant so you haven't been taking care of the baby. You've still been drinking some alcohol; you haven't taken pre-natal vitamins, those sorts of things." Arizona explained.

"You're right." Callie stated, squeezing her wife one more time. "I'm so happy."

"Me too baby. Me too. And I would love to show you just how happy I am. I'd love to worship that amazing body of yours, but we have a surprise party to throw and you have a very important phone call to make **Mami**."

"Yes, I do **Mama**, yes I do." Callie smiled, "But can we please have sex later? 15 days? Ugh. That must have been awful for you."

"No, we're not having sex later." Arizona deadpanned. "Later," she continued, "later after all the mayhem is done, and Arden is sound asleep, I am making love to my wife, the mother of my child_ren"_

"Sounds perfect."


	7. Scared Puppy Intern

**Ch 7 Scared Puppy Interns**

Arizona Robbins-Torres was ready to be a mom again. She couldn't wait. A very big part of her couldn't wait to hold the tiny, adorable, squishy, perfect version of her -_and some random donor- _ with her gorgeous wife's blood flowing through him/her. She couldn't wait to see Arden with her baby brother or sister; she couldn't wait to see her parents faces light up again at their new bundle of joy. But almost as much as she couldn't wait for their newest addition, she couldn't wait for her wife to not be pregnant.

Callie was undoubtedly glowing, but she was also temperamental, hard to please, and –if Arizona was honest with herself- a little hateful. The problem was: Arizona wasn't being honest with herself. She bit her tongue. She felt like she had no right to be mad about the way Callie was treating her, treating them, treating her residents, and sometimes even their daughter, because Callie was carrying _her_ baby; a baby that Callie had hoped for years would be blonde with blue eyes and dimples to die for. But Arizona was tired; tired of trips out in the middle of the night to meet Callie's cravings; tired of the bitterness if Arizona couldn't find exactly what she wanted; tired of Callie not letting Arizona touch her; tired of breaking down in her office because at home she had to be super-mom and super-wife; and tired of Callie not noticing.

But Teddy noticed. Teddy noticed her best friend was never in the cafeteria for lunch anymore, or sneaking out of on-call rooms with her giggling wife behind her, or wearing Heelys, or laughing or smiling without the company of her daughter. And Teddy was bound and determined to get to the bottom of why. 

* * *

><p>"Robbins! What are you doing with that cute kid of yours this weekend?" Teddy asked Arizona excitedly as she walked up to the nurses' station Arizona had been charting at.<p>

"Hmm…" Arizona thought audibly, "nothing specific; Callie's been feeling so… pregnant lately it's hard to plan much of anything. You know what it's like to let down a 4 year-old .The easiest thing is to play it by ear and hope Callie's in the mood to go somewhere. Otherwise we have a lot of cuddle time and slumber parties."

"And how many of those does Callie actually partake in?" The question was out of her lips before she could stop it.

"What?" Arizona was dumbfounded. She was stuck between the audacity of her friend's question and how she'd absolutely hit the nail on the head.

"Sorry. That wasn't supposed to come out of my head. It's just," Teddy paused, taking a brief look around, "follow me to your office for a minute, will you?"

Arizona nodded her head and began to follow her friend, unsure of the nature of their visit to _her_ office. Once inside Teddy took a seat in one of the chairs that was rarely used.

"Let's start over, shall we?" Teddy asked, seeing the quizzical look on her best friend's face. "I was going to ask if you'd want me to take Arden this weekend. She hasn't stayed over in a while and, to be honest, I think you and Callie need a little time alone."

"Calliope and I are fine, what would make you say that?" Arizona immediately replied, getting unnecessarily defensive at her best friend's accusations.

"You're kidding right?" Teddy asked. When all she received was a shrug she continued, "You don't see it, or you don't want to. You two used to walk around making people want to puke with how happy and in love you were, and recently, she's like Bailey when everyone called her "The Nazi" and you're the scared puppy interns who walk away with their tail between their legs."

Hurt and anger flashed across Arizona's face and she was speechless.

"Okay," Teddy conceded, "maybe that was a little harsh, but really, Zona, you've been less than happy these days. And I get that pregnancies take a lot out on the partner, but this is… too much. You need some time just you two, or something. I'll take Arden."

"Teddy, it's not…" Arizona didn't know how to defend her wife's actions; Teddy was, right, mostly. "She doesn't mean to be so… mean. She's a hormone casserole. Arden's four, and needy. And I'm doing my best to keep my girls, and my tiny little surprise, happy."

"At what cost? When was the last time you and Callie had sex?"

"What?! Teddy, that is none of your business!" Arizona all but yelled.

"Okay, fine, then, when was the last time you laughed together, or went out for date night or did anything two people who are crazy in love do?"

"We do crazy in love things! Just not as frequently as before because like I said" Arizona started but was cut off by a page from none other than the topic of their conversation. "Ted, I gotta go, it's Callie. We'll talk more later, okay? I'll ask her about Arden this weekend and see if she had anything planned." With that Arizona held the door for her friend and went off in search of her wife. 

* * *

><p>When Arizona finally made it to the on-call room Callie paged her to, she was surprised to find her wife wrapped up in blankets with her back to the door. Walking over, she sat on the bed next to her wife before calmly placing a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Baby, is everything okay?" Arizona asked timidly. She was surprised by the mid-afternoon text to an on-call room. Suffice to say, Teddy wasn't all that incorrect in her assumptions and she wasn't surprised that what waited behind the door wasn't her loving wife hoping to waste her time with some _extracurricular _activity.

"I want to go see Addie," was the response she eventually got.

"Okay," Arizona hesitated. "Maybe we can go at the end of the month? Take a long weekend with Arden. It'll be nice to do one last trip with her before the baby comes and takes most of our attention."

"No, Arizona." Callie stated coldly, "I want to go see Addie this weekend. I know you have that Anderson kid here and you can't leave, but I need some fresh air, I need to get out of Seattle for a few days. Plus we're almost due for a checkup; she could just do it while I'm there." Callie's face remained at the wall, never turning to see her wife's gaze drop.

Arizona took a few deep breaths. Her mind heard Callie say that she needed to get out-of-town, her heart heard Callie say that she needed a break from Arizona.

"Cal, aren't you, isn't it…" Arizona hesitated, like she did anytime recently when she'd have to oppose something Callie wanted for hers or the baby's wellbeing.

"Isn't it what, Arizona?" Callie asked in a rush, finally turning to her wife. What Callie didn't notice, hadn't noticed for months, was that the sparkle left her baby blues, and something else replaced it; hurt, anger, sadness, fear.

"Aren't you too far along to fly out there? At least if we took a long weekend we could drive, we wouldn't be putting the baby at risk."

"Addie said it'd be fine. I'm taking Daddy's jet anyway." Callie answered nonchalantly.

"So it's decided then," Arizona asked incredulously, "you already talked to Addison, and your father, but not to your wife?"

"What's the big deal Arizona?" Callie snapped, finally sitting up from her position in the bed, her very pregnant belly sneaking out from beneath the blanket she'd been lying under. "It's just a couple of days; I'll be back on Monday. You'll hardly know I'm gone."

"Fine Cal." Arizona conceded. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight after my shift. I'm going to try to get Arden from daycare early. I'll take her home and get her dinner and a bath. You should be home in time to put her to bed. Mark said he'd take me to the airport."

Arizona deflated again; she didn't think it was possible. Addison Montgomery, Carols Torres, and _Mark Sloan_ knew about her wife's plans before she did. With a sigh she moved to get up off the bed, she leaned down, placed a sweet kiss on her wife's forehead before whispering, "I love you, both," and walking away. She didn't miss her wife not returning those three words. Instead she'd said something like "I know," or "See you at home." But it certainly was not "I love you too." And as she walked away from the on-call room, again she felt herself deflate.

When she finally got back to her office, she let the last hour wash over her. How right had Teddy been? They weren't crazy in love anymore. Callie was going away for the weekend to get away from them, from her. She didn't say I love you. And part of Arizona knew it was the hormones, the other part, the bigger part, wondered if they'd ever get back to where they'd been all those months before; crying happy tears together for their new baby, making love and worshiping each other's bodies for hours on end, leaning on each other when things got hard, laughing together, sharing the joy of Arden in their lives. More than anything Arizona hoped it to be true, but she just wasn't sure. 

**To Teddy: Hey, Cal's going to go to LA to see Addie, can you still take Arden? I need some time alone. –A**


	8. Bring Acetone

**Ch 8 Bring Acetone **

Callie went to LA. And Arizona went home and cried every free second she had for 2 ½ days straight. She cried for Arden and the way her temperamental Mami had been treating her; she cried for the baby they had on the way because she wasn't sure what kind of household they'd be bringing him/her into; she cried for Callie, who really was loving and sweet and an amazing wife, but who had just been having an awful pregnancy with "morning" sickness that just wouldn't quit, and stupid cravings, and so much fatigue and back aches; she cried for herself because she was fried. Arizona cried for her marriage because the bond that held them strong was thinner than ever. And then, after all that, Arizona cried for the Anderson girl she lost on the table, whose heart just wasn't strong enough.

* * *

><p>She cried and cried and cried, until little arms wrapped around her by surprise late Sunday afternoon. Teddy was meant to keep Arden one more night and take her to day care Monday morning with Kyle, but as Arden explained, "I just needa ta see you Mama."<p>

When Arden realized Arizona had been crying she pulled back from the hug and said "Why are your eyes wet Mama, me thought big girls don't cry?"

Arizona chuckled at her daughter, "You know how sometimes you miss Abuelo and it makes you sad, well Mama was just a little sad."

"You miss me and Mami?"

"Of course, baby." Arizona replied, wiping some of her tears away.

"And are you sad because Mami's being a meanie?"

"Arden Grace, do not call your mother a 'meanie.' We talked about this; she's feeling a little icky because of the baby growing inside her. Sometimes it makes her sleepy, and sometimes it makes her tummy hurt-"

Arizona was cut off abruptly but Arden definitively saying. "And sometimes her is a meanie."

Arizona conceded defeat, and instead just hugged her baby tighter. Arden was right; Callie had been a 'meanie' recently.

The rest of their night was spent on the couch watching Disney movies and cuddling.

* * *

><p>The following day Callie returned to Seattle with a little bit of perspective. The visit with Addison was great but she missed her little girl. Deciding there was no point in sitting at their house all alone, Callie went to the hospital to pick Arden up from daycare.<p>

Arden was thrilled to see her Mami with a smile on her face and Callie promised they'd spend the whole day together. But chasing around a soon to be five year-old was hard work and Callie was exhausted, so before the middle of the second movie Callie was out like a light on the couch in the playroom.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Arizona was having a Murphy's Law type day. Between breaking the heel of her shoe that morning and the meeting with the hospital lawyers and the Chief about the Anderson girl not going well, and having two interns out with the flu, she felt like she couldn't get a break. She was startled by a knock on her office door that brought her out of her personal pity party.

When Teddy finally opened the door, her smile faltered by the defeated look of her best friend.

"Hey, I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab lunch, but you look like you need a pick-me-up so why don't we take the kids out of day care and get away from these four walls for a while."

Arizona pondered the idea for a minute. She really did love spending lunch with Arden. And she couldn't help how cute her daughter and Kyle were together; its cliché but she'd be really surprised if they didn't end up married in 20 years.

"Yeah, Ted. That sounds great. Just give me a minute to pack some of this up."

Within fifteen minutes both blondes were walking in the doors of the hospital daycare, they both began looking around for their children. Teddy was not surprised that Kyle didn't notice her come in because he was meticulously placing blocks on a tower he was creating so she slowly approached, not wanting to interrupt his concentration. Arizona on the other hand could not find her little Latina.

Rather than jumping to conclusions she decided to ask the caretakers if she was in the bathroom, or some other very reasonable explanation.

"Oh, Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres checked Arden out a few hours ago."

_Great –_Arizona thought- _She's back in town, AND she checked Arden out of daycare and no contact to me. _Coming back from her train of thought, she realized that she hadn't responded.

"Ok, thanks Sammy, I must have just missed her call about it. Have a good day."

Arizona walked over to where Teddy and Kyle were and slowly sat down on the carpet.

"Ted, Callie checked Arden out for the day and must have taken her back home, so I'm just going to grab something from the cafeteria and finish the charts I was working on. We'll do this some other time, okay?" Arizona explained.

"Are you sure? You can still come to lunch with me and Kyle." Teddy offered.

"No, it's okay; you two enjoy. I'll talk to you later Teds. Kyle come give your favorite Aunt in the whole world a hug." Arizona beamed at the 5-year-old. Kyle got up and wrapped his small arms around her and squeezed her tight.

In that moment she felt blessed to have Teddy and her family in her life. People she knew loved and cared for her unwaveringly. She smiled back at both of them before slowly retreating to her office. When she got there she picked up the phone to call her wife. After getting Callie's voicemail 3 times she gave up. This was ridiculous.

**To Calliope: Next time you pick Arden up in the middle of the day, heads up would be nice. : / And why didn't you come up to see me? I missed you this weekend. : ( See you when I get home I guess… xo A**

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona had made it a general rule not to take naps unless Arden was napping if they were home along with her. History had a tendency to repeat itself; and their daughter had a tendency to get into mischief when she thought her moms weren't looking. This rule didn't account for one of the moms being 7 months pregnant, who could seemingly sleep standing up.<p>

Hindsight being 20/20, Callie never should have lain down with Arden on the couch. She should have remained upright in order to remain awake; because now the 2.5 pound baby pushing on her bladder caused her to wake up abruptly to her four and a half year-old daughter glued to her right hand; literally **glued to her right hand.**

Callie tried to move the dead weight attached to her right side; Arden must have gotten bored or tired after she glued her left hand to her Mami's right and had fallen asleep beside her. When she was finally able to slide herself and her sleeping daughter up she noticed the super glue sitting on the coffee table, along with her cell phone flashing from missed calls and texts.

Adjusting Arden, she very carefully reached for her phone, seeing all the calls and texts from Arizona. She was trying really hard to stay calm, but she was less than appreciative of her daughter literally being glued to her, because she knew the super glue was kept very high up in cabinet where little hands couldn't reach it, meaning her wife must have left it out somewhere haphazardly. She also knew that the only way to successfully remove the pressure on her bladder was to wake her sleeping daughter and take her to the bathroom with her; which she was less than thrilled about. Lastly, she was even more annoyed with the attitude in her wife's text. Part of her knew Arizona was right, but her other circumstances were siding with the irrational part of her brain that was mad her wife was mad.

And in accordance with her recent history of passive aggressive behavior, Callie used her one free hand to text her wife back.

**To Arizona: Oh don't worry; we're on our way to see you shortly. We'll meet you in your office. Bring acetone. **

She probably could have detached that at home herself, but she didn't trust her one good hand to do it.

"Arden, baby, I need you to get up." Callie tried to coax her daughter out of her sleep; today was one of those days Callie wished Arden had inherited Arizona's light sleeping habits rather than her own. "Please, baby. We need to go see Mama to get us unstuck."

Callie finally woke Arden and finally managed to relieve the pressure on her bladder, which was not easy with only her left hand. She couldn't figure out if Arden was still half asleep or scared that she was in trouble because every time she asked Arden why she glued them together she got no response, which was making her even more unhappy. When they got to the car Callie sent a quick 'thank you' to the powers that be, that Arden had chosen her left hand to glue to her Mami's right because, although still uncomfortable, at least she could put Arden in the front seat and drive with her left hand.

When they got to the hospital they took the back way up to Arizona's office because Callie wanted to see as few people as possible. She was getting more and more annoyed by the situation the longer it progressed and she was trying not to take it out on her four and a half year-old daughter.

Arizona must have just gotten Callie's text because by the time they got to her office, she was just getting back there herself.

"Hey, is everything okay? What's the acetone for?" Arizona asked.

"Can we please just go inside?" Callie pleaded. Arizona nodded her head and opened the office door, holding it for both of her girls.

After they were inside with the door closed, Callie dropped her purse on the chair and let out a loud frustrated sigh. She held up her and Arden's attached hands.

"The acetone is for this. I must have fallen asleep while watching Cinderella and Arden decided she should glue us together. And now she won't tell me why, or say much of anything at all. Do you know how difficult it is to go to the bathroom with a four and a half year-old literally attached to you, let alone the drive here, and why was the super glue out to begin with?" Callie shot off making both Arden and Arizona apprehensive for what would come next.

Arizona tried to process all of what Callie had just said, and then looked down into the sad brown eyes of her daughter. Callie was getting impatient with her wife and daughter, "Seriously 'Zona, come on."

"No, we're not doing this like this." Arizona asserted. "I'm going to get you unstuck and then you and I are going to talk about what happened, alone. I'm not fighting with you in front of our daughter anymore. She's seen too much of it recently and it ends now." When she was finished with her proclamation, she felt good. The look on Callie's face was surprised and she knew she hit a nerve. Before she detached her girls, she paged Teddy. She wanted someone with Arden while she and Callie hashed out the past 72 hours.

When her girls were finally separated, she stepped back and looked at Callie, "Cal, have a seat, I'm going to meet Teddy so she can watch Arden for us, and I'll be right back."

When Arizona stepped out of her office, she knelt down next to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Mama," Arden whispered tears threatening to overtake her small form. Arizona just hugged her tighter.

"I know baby, I'm sorry too." She pulled back from the hug, "Now Mami and Mama are going to talk, for a little while. Be good for Aunt Teddy, okay big girl?"

"Yes ma'am. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>When she was back inside her office, she took a deep breath before sitting in the chair opposite her wife. Callie opened her mouth to speak but Arizona cut her off.<p>

"No. I'm going to talk for a minute. I've been walking on eggshells with you because I love you and you're carrying my baby and I know that you're feeling awful because of the morning sickness and the backaches and the fatigue and I'm trying to do everything I can for you and for the baby and for Arden but you're being… what did Arden call you… a 'meanie.' You can't keep snapping at us, we love you and we're trying to make you feel better and you're leaving us feeling awful. I don't know why Arden super-glued herself to you, but she's four and a half, she's going to do things like that, and we can be angry about it, but we can't be hateful and mean. She's a little girl; she doesn't always understand the consequences of her actions. And yes, I left the super glue out. My heel broke when I was already late this morning on the way to a meeting with the chief and the hospital lawyers because the Anderson girl didn't make and her parents were not thrilled, and you would know all this if you had decided to pick up your phone all weekend." Arizona stopped to take a breath. Callie was stunned into silence. Arizona grabbed her hand.

"Listen, I know, I know that you're stressed and tired, and get angry with me these days really easily, but you're my wife, and sometimes I need to` be able to lean on you too. This week has been really hard, I've lost a lot of kids that should still be here, and I've had no one to lean on because the love of my life decided she needed a weekend away from me-"

"Zona, I didn't need the weekend away from you."

"You did, Cal, you did. And I was so torn up that I had Teddy take Arden for the weekend because I'm tired of seeing her sad from watching us fall apart. I love you so much, but we have to fix this because we're adding a baby into the mix in a few short weeks and I'm terrified that the way you're treating us isn't going to change. And I need it to change, because I can't keep being your punching bag." Arizona stood up, stepped closer to her wife, put a hand on her baby belly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I'm going to go find Arden and Teddy. I'll try to figure out why she did what she did today. She's your daughter, she's only mischievous with a purpose," Arizona smiled slightly at the thought, "And then I'm going to take her pizza. I'd love for you to join us, but if you don't want to, we'll see you at home."


	9. Pinky Promise

Ch 9. Pinky Promise

Callie Robbins-Torres had made the decision that she would definitely meet them for pizza. Arizona-the love of her life, the mother of her children- had been more than right and she had been feeling awful throughout the pregnancy, but she shouldn't have taken it out on the two people she loved most. She was bound and determined to meet them at Marco's for pizza. She stopped short just outside Arizona's office when she overheard her wife talking to their daughter. 

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey baby, where you good for Aunt Teddy?" Arizona asked her still quiet daughter.<em>

" '_Course Mama." Arden responded definitively. _

"_Will you tell me why you glued yourself to Mami today?" Arizona watched emotion flicker across her daughter's face. She first recognized remorse, then fright, then sadness. "Baby, you're not in trouble. Mami and I just want to know why you did it." _

_Arden pondered mother's words before she spoke, "I'm really not gonna be in trouble? You pinky promise?" _

"_Pinky promise," Arizona linked her pinky with her daughters and kissed her thumb, a sure sign that no punishment would follow. _

"_Okay Mama. I glued me and Mami together 'cause I didn't want her to leave again. I was scared that she wasn't gonna come home and I wouldn't get my baby. And I didn't want you to cry anymore because you miss her. And I didn't wanna miss her anymore either. I thought that if we were stuck together we wouldn't hafta miss her." Arizona listened to her daughter thoroughly, why hadn't she thought of that? She took a deep breath before responding._

"_Thanks for telling me that baby, but you know that super glue isn't for people, and it means so much more to Mama-s and Mami-s if you tell them that you're scared."_

"_I was afraid that her would be mean to me again. If we were stucked together she would hafta be nice, but she wasn't." _

"_I know, baby, I know." Arizona conceded defeat, when did her daughter get so smart? "What do you say we go get some pizza, would you like that?"_

"_Is Mami gonna come? It's been so so so long since her comed with us!"_

"_I think Mami's just going to meet us at home later, is that okay? And maybe you and I can get in some snuggle time with the baby if Mami's feeling better."_

"_I hope so, you're a good snuggler, but Mami, she's the bestest."_

"_She is, isn't she…" Arizona agreed before taking her daughters hand and walking down the hall of the Ped's floor on the way to the elevator._

* * *

><p>That was all Callie needed to hear. She wasn't going to meet them for pizza. She needed to do something much bigger than that. Her girls needed to know that she heard them. And she had. She really had. She sat back down in Arizona's office. She needed a plan. She didn't want to erase the last few months because she knew that part of being in a marriage, being in a family was growing together through the hard stuff. Instead she needed to show the girls she was recommitting herself to them; that they were stuck with her, because she loved them, more than life itself. She just hoped it wasn't too late.<p> 


	10. Love You Forever

**A/N: This is long over due, and almost the end... and potentially mediocre :/ **

**Ch. 10 Love You Forever **

Callie Robbins-Torres went home that night and waited, somewhat impatiently for her girls to come home. She watched some reality TV, and folded a load of laundry, and finished filling out the paperwork she'd need to turn in for her maternity leave. And she was bored. Her plan was good but she needed two very specific ladies, who were taking their good sweet time.

* * *

><p>Callie was sitting on the couch, half watching <em>American Bake Off<em> when Arden and Arizona finally came home. The first thing she was aware of was the take out box in her wife's hands, but giving in now was not an option.

Arizona timidly greeted her wife, still unsure of her mood from earlier, "Hey Cal, I brought home some pizza for you, in case you haven't eaten. I'm just going to get Arden ready for b-e-d"

"Thanks Zona, but I'll put her to bed," she hoisting herself up from the couch. "It's been a while since we've read **Love You Forever** before bedtime. Who don't you finish watching _Bake Off?_"

"Oh, sure," Arizona replied apprehensively.

Callie turned to Arden, "Come here bug, you ready for bath time?"

Arden, so excited for her Mami's company easily complied to one of her least favorite things, "Oh yeah Mami!"

The two Latinas headed upstairs for bath time and a story together that they hadn't shared in months. Meanwhile, Arizona stewed watching _Bake Off. _She knew her speeches were good but the total 360 from this afternoon's Callie was unnerving. "_Where has my grouchy wife gone?" _ she thought.

Once the show finished, Arizona flipped the channel; deciding to end the night relaxing with old episodes of _Friends_ to calm her down. When three episodes had finished, she finally realized that Callie had never come back down, and probably hadn't eaten either. Arizona got up off the couch, turning off the lights downstairs, save for the light above the stove, and went in search of her wife.

Finding first their bedroom and bathroom empty, she moved down the hall several doors to Arden's room, door cracked and just the light from her night light peeking out into the hall way. Arizona slowly pushed the door open so as not to wake her sleeping toddler. What she found instead of just her four year old daughter, was her four year old daughter and her wife, seven months pregnant, cuddled together in Arden's spaceship bed that was certainly enough room for just her, but was having a hard time accommodating her Mami too. Arizona's heart melted at the sight of her wife and their _daughters _snuggled up together. There were few time that she was gladder her had her cell phone with her, as she promptly pulled it out and snapped a picture.

After a few minutes of just watching her girls, she knew she should wake Callie and get her to their bed so she wouldn't be extra sore and grouchy tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arizona wakes up wrapped in Callie's arms for the first time in months. She breathes in her intoxicating scent and thanks whatever power that may be that things are working out in her favor. That is until she tries to pull her right hand out of her wife's grasp and finds that like Callie and Arden the previous day: they're stuck.<p>

"Calliope Iphegina Torres, you glued our hands together?!" Arizona screamed, startling her half sleeping wife out of her haze.

"Yes I did!" Callie said laughing, wiping the last bit of sleep from her eyes with just her left hand.

"Stop laughing! This is not funny." Arizona yelled back, pulling her arm towards her in an attempt to free them while instead pulling her still laughing wife to her. "If this is your way of telling me I was wrong yesterday it's not working."

"Arizona, shut up" Callie replies, placing her free hand over Arizona's mouth. "It's my way of showing you that you were right."

Since she can't talk with Callie's hand over her mouth, Arizona raises a very questioning eyebrow goading her wife to continue.

"You were right, you are right. I've been a monster. This pregnancy has been awful. I feel fat 100% of the time, I'm always tired, and if I never throw up again it will be way too soon, but I should have let you take care of me instead of taking it out on you. I should have cuddled with Arden more and let her talk to the baby. I should have cut back my hours at the hospital sooner so that you were still getting my best, not post-nine-hour-surgery, exhausted, pregnant Callie." She pauses and drops the hand covering her wife's mouth.

"I'm so so sorry baby. I don't think there are enough words to show how sorry I am. And this," she says, lifting their hands in the air, "this is you being stuck with me. Stuck with me here," she says tapping her own head, "because I can **never **stop thinking of you. Even when we're fighting, I can't get you out of my head; can't understand how lucky I am that **you** want **me**. You're stuck with me here," she points to their wedding rings, "because I promised to love you forever, even when I hate you." She places their joined hands together on her belly, "you're stuck with me down the hall and right here," she says looking down at their growing addition, "because our babies need us both. You're an awesome Mama, and I'm an excellent Mami, but I think we both know that we are at our best together."

While tears form in both their eyes, Callie takes their hands and places them over her heart, "And Zona, you're stuck with me **here**, because I have never and will never be able to love someone like I love you. I know I've had a crappy way of showing it recently, but you're it for me. The reason I wake up in the morning, and who I want by my side each night. And I took you for granted and I'm so deeply sorry. When we got married, I never thought I could love you more than that, and every day you surprise me and I fall a little more in love; like bringing home my favorite pizza even when I was a huge 'meanie,' just because you love me."

"Can I talk now?" Arizona asks shyly.

"Yes, please, sorry. When did I become the speech maker?" Callie laughs.

"I don't know but you're really good at it," Arizona replies, giving Callie a little hint of dimples. "I do love you, even when you're a meanie and I understand all of those things you said because I feel them too. You still take my breath away, you still give me butterflies, you still give me this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'll combust if I don't have you. So," Arizona pauses and take a moment to get lost in the depth of her wife's warm brown eyes, "can we please get our hands un-stuck because I have a feeling we could be doing something much more useful with them."

"So you're not mad anymore?" Callie hesitates.

"Calliope, stop talking, start ungluing. My daughter will be up in an hour and I'd like to make love to my wife, the mother of my _children_." Callie stares at her, dumbfounded. "Now, please," Arizona prompts.

"Oh, right, acetone." Callie replies, trying to stand up, "Zona, you're going to have to come with me for this."

When both feet are firmly set on the ground, before their hand in hand walk to the bathroom commences, Callie pulls her wife into her arms and kisses her deeply. When they both break away, lungs desperate for oxygen, baby blue peer into deep brown and the wives breathlessly, simultaneously promise "I love you."


	11. Stuck Like Glue

**Ch. 11 Stuck Like Glue**

After the glue stunt, Callie stayed true to her words; she cut back time at work, and she took plenty of time to cuddle with Arden, and she tried as hard as she could to balance out the crazy she was feeling, and it worked. For the Robbins-Torres ladies, things went back to "normal," until Cameron Matthew Robbins-Torres came screaming into the world two weeks early, surprising both his sister and mothers by being a little boy and not the little girl they'd been expecting.

Eighteen months later, he'd lost all the shyness he'd had in the womb and was a regular rambunctious toddler. He kept the ladies at the hospital daycare on their toes and charmed every doctor and nurse at the hospital, but how could he not? He had his Mama's baby blue eyes, dimples, and blonde curls, even though they were a shade darker. The biggest heart he'd stolen, however, was his Mami's.

She couldn't be more enamored with her baby boy, and he felt the same, almost always preferring her lap to Arizona's or her lullaby instead of story time with Arden. And their girls were in no way left out, but Callie could never say no to the miniature version of her wife. Which is why she was home at four in the afternoon having a dance party instead of doing research at the hospital; he'd has a slight sniffle that morning combined the a pout at having to get up for the day, and Callie had chosen to take the day off and rest with "her sick boy."

* * *

><p>Arizona knew Cameron would be fine, and was sure that Callie just wanted more time to hog their baby boy. Getting tired of research herself, she decided to call it an early day and go pick Arden up from school herself and join her wife at home.<p>

What she was expecting at home was two of the loves of her life cuddled on the couch watching cartoons and maybe having a snack. She was not expecting to hear music blasting from the playroom…let alone_country _music. She asked Arden to put her coat away and start her homework while she went in search of her with and son.

Entering the playroom, her breath was taken away by the sight. It happened often enough that it shouldn't still make her heart stop, but she couldn't help the love that radiated from her wife dancing around a room, singing to their son, while his head was thrown back laughing. Clearing her throat she finally got their attention.

"Mama! Hi." Cameron said with a toothy grin, squirming in his Mami's arm's to be put down. After waddling over to Arizona, she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi baby boy, how was your day off with Mami? Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"He doesn't have a fever," Callie began to reply; "We had a pretty mellow day until we went to the store. He of course flirted with all the clerks. And then we came home and he looked better so I thought we could play a little bit. What are you doing home so early?"

"Oh, he looked better, huh?" Arizona asked, ticking Cameron before setting him down on the floor to play some more. "Couldn't be that he wasn't really coming down with anything and you just wanted to spend a day hogging our son?"

"I did no such thing." Callie rebutted. "He felt warm this morning; you know the daycare doesn't like to have kids there if they're coming down with something."

Unconvinced, Arizona simply rolled her eyes playfully at her wife; when the song that was playing earlier came on again she asked the question she really wanted to know the answer to earlier, "What on earth are you listening to?"

Callie beamed.

"While we were driving home, I decided to listen to some adult music instead of the sing-a-longs we normally play for them, and I heard the chorus of this song while I was flipping through the channels."

"And you've been listening to it ever since?" Arizona asked incredulously.

Callie walked over to the docking station for the iPod and paused the song; this song **stuck** with her for a reason, and she was not going to let her wife poke fun at her for it. Checking that Cameron was still quietly playing on the floor, she turned to her wife to explain.

"What do you consider 'our song'?" Callie asked. "I know we really never had one song we chose, so if you had to pick, what would it be?"

Arizona thought for a minute before replying, "'You Shook Me All Night Long' or 'Feel Like Makin' Love' or 'The Way You Make Me Feel'."

Callie pulled out of her grasp, "Wow, so just songs about s-e-x? Is that all I am to you? A warm body?"

Arizona stepped back into her wife, "No, of course not. I could also choose 'Your Love' by Tim McGraw, or 'Some Kind of Wonderful' or 'Everything' by Michael Buble. There are so many songs that I can relate to how much I love you, but I want to hear about this one."

"I know it's country so it's odd for me to be listening to, but let me play it for you and then you'll understand." Callie walked back over to the docking station, turned to check on Cameron one more time, before pressing play and grabbing her wife's hips.

Callie swayed them to the beat a little bit before singing along with Sugarland in Arizona's ear.

_**Absolutely no one who knows me better, No one that can make me feel so good. How did we stay so long together? When everybody, everybody said we never would. And just when I start to think they're right, the love has died, **_

She pulled her head back from its resting place next to Arizona's to look in her eyes,

_**There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again; there you go making me feel like a kid. Won't you do it, do it one time? There you go pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in, and I know I'm never letting this go. I'm stuck on you..**_

Arizona's head tilted back in laughter understanding what Callie meant, super glue was now something they absolutely did not keep in the house. Locking her eye back on Callie, she left her wife keep serenading her.

_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue, you and me baby, we're stuck like glue. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue, you and me baby, we're stuck like glue.**_

Callie stepped back in, her mouth next to Arizona's ear, arms wrapped around her waist. Arizona's around her neck, playing with her long dark hair.

_**Some days I don't feel like trying, some days you know I wanna just give up; when it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night, had enough, you give me that look, 'I'm sorry baby let's make up.' You do that thing that makes me laugh... and just like that…**_

_**There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again; there you go making me feel like a kid. Won't you do it, do it one time? There you go pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in, and I know I'm never letting this go. I'm stuck on you...**_

_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue, you and me baby, we're stuck like glue. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue, you and me baby, we're stuck like glue.**_

Callie stops swaying for a minute, "Watch Cam, this is his favorite part…"

_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, you almost stay out, two stuck together from the ATL. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, feelin' kinda sick; just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick. I say, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whatcha gonna do with that? Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, come on over here with that, sugar sticky sweet stuff, come and give me that stuff, everybody want some, melodies that get stuck, up in your head**__, __**whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head**__.._

And they both laughed at their little boy as he shook his diaper clad butt at the tiny table he was playing at.

_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh stuck like glue, you and me together, say it's all I wanna do.**_

_**There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again; there you go making me feel like a kid. Won't you do it, do it one time? There you go pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in, and I know I'm never letting this go. **_

_**There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again; there you go making me feel like a kid. Won't you do it, do it one time? There you go pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in, and I know I'm never letting this go. I'm stuck on you…**_

Arizona looked into her wife's eyes, she saw twelve years of laughter and fights, twelve years of tears and sex, twelve years of being absolutely, unequivocally in love with the Goddess in her arms, and she beamed the biggest smile she could as the song finished playing out, squeezing Callie a lit bit tighter.

_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue, you and me baby, we're stuck like glue. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue, you and me baby, we're stuck like glue. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue, you and me baby, we're stuck like glue…**_

Callie wiped tears off Arizona's cheeks that she didn't know had fallen, as she smiled back just as big.

After a minute of composing herself, Arizona walked to the docking station and put on one of the playlists of kid friendly songs they created for Cameron. She walked over to him and looked at blocks he was building, kissed him on the forehead before grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her out into the hallway.

Once away from little eyes, she pushed her wife up against the wall and kissed her in a way that was inappropriate considering their toddler in the next room and their six year old in the dining room; but Arizona didn't care.

When she finally pulled away, the same smile from before took over her face. Finally letting Callie go from her place against the wall, she nuzzled their noses together.

"Baby, that's definitely our song." She told Callie. "I think they probably wrote it for us specifically and just forgot to tell us; it's perfect. And I love you."

"I love you too." Callie smiled back.

"But you're not allowed to play hooky with Cam anymore when he's not really sick," she chastised. "You're going to need those sick days for when baby #3 actually makes **you** sick." Arizona stressed.

Callie stepped back with a questioning glare, "Baby #3?"

"Yeah," Arizona replied smile growing impossibly wider than the one before, "When I went to pick up labs today, Jane told me she was expecting to see you to pick up the blood work you dropped off yesterday, and when she gave me the file that said 'Calliope Robbins-Torres' at first I was worried that you thought something was wrong with you. And then her face lit up and she said 'Congratulations,' so then I had to know."

"So you looked at my lab work without me?" Callie asked

"You ran your own labs to find out if you were pregnant without me!" Arizona countered.

"Okay, okay," Callie relented, "I'm sorry for not telling you. I just, after the last time, I don't really trust the at home thing and I was feeling it, I think. And then you were in surgery all day yesterday, and I really forgot I ran them until you just mentioned it."

"Stop apologizing." Arizona commanded, pulling Callie back in to her embrace. Mouth against Callie's ear, she whispered, "We're having another baby."

"Uh huh," was all Callie could say before they were interrupted by both their kids coming from opposite directions in a chorus of 'Mama's and 'Mami's; little arms tugging on sleeves.

The wives smiled at each other before heading back in directions their kids came from, Arizona dotting over Cameron and Callie promising to help Arden finish her homework. Both were thrilled that they'd made it this far, both were anxious and excited for the step in their lives, both were grateful that at the end of the day they would always come home to their best friend and the love of their lives, both were confident that they could do anything, as long as they had each other.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Insert apology about this taking forever here. **

**A/N 2: This took a lot longer to get to what I initially wanted to accomplish, but I'm happy about it, all together. Thanks to all the people who are still reading even though I sucked at updating this! **


End file.
